


Experiment

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: After a minor lab accident, you're left at the laughable height of mere inches. Fortunately, Lucio has been a huge help.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Write more stuff @overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com

You had gone into the experiment knowing of the risks that came with it. Shrink ray tech had been long sought-after but was only in recent years making actual strides. Winston warned you that this new model only had a 40% chance of working as planned, but you strode forward anyways. You were aware of the potential outcomes.

You shrank down, so it was technically a success. Where things went awry was trying to get you back to normal size. The effect was only supposed to be temporary, and he had no way of predicting when and if it would wear off. After hours of exasperated testing, he eventually signed off with a “give it a week and we’ll see where it goes.”

Unfortunately, trying to be independent when you’re only a couple of inches tall proved to be difficult. You were worn out even making the trek from Winston’s lab to your room, for a start. When you realized there was no possible way you could even open your door, you sat outside of your room and cried.

You felt weak, giving up so quick, but it just sucked _so bad_. What if you were stuck like this forever?

You tucked your knees into your chest and rested your head on them, trying to think of what you were going to do until you got big again. Just as your tears were drying, the ground near you began to shake with what you recognized to be an approaching person.

“Uhh…” You tensed, looking up and over your shoulder at the towering figure behind you. Looking like a literal giant, Lucio was knelt before you, eyes wide in disbelief at your current state. You pulled yourself to stand, wiping the tears from your eyes. 

“Can you get me in my room please?” you asked, raising your voice so that he could hear. He offered his hand, obviously still unsure if what he was seeing was real, but when he raised you to his eye level to get a good look at your new size, his confusion seemed to melt into concern.

“Are you sure?” he asked, hand on your doorknob. “I mean, if you need someone to help you around, you can just stay with me.”

It was your turn to be in disbelief. “Oh, really?”

“Sure,” he said, lowering you away from his face and turning to walk down the hall. “You look like you need it.”

“I do...Thank you, Lucio,” you said, sitting down in the palm of his hand and enjoying the breeze rustling through your hair from his quick steps.

“Of course,” he chirped, smiling down at you. “So, uh...tell me what happened.” 

\--

What you had initially thought was an invitation to sit around in his apartment for a couple hours wound up turning into a multi-night sleepover. Lucio had absolutely no issues letting you pick off his food, fall asleep on his pillow right next to his head, or taking showers under a dripping faucet. He’d even made you a small makeshift dress out of a ripped bandana so you could get out of your laboratory garb.

Of anyone it could have been, you were glad it was Lucio. He just seemed to care about you at a level above anyone else, and you appreciated having a friend like that. Especially in a time like this, when you can’t even do something as simple as cross the room by yourself without wearing yourself out. But that’s what he was there for.

That was now the case; you were starving and his stash of snacks was across the room, on a countertop you couldn’t get to on your own. You’d grab him, but his earbuds were in and his music blaring. His eyes were closed, dozing peacefully with his hands folded over his chest. With how quiet you were, it was difficult to grab his attention like this.

“Hey, Lucio!” you call, trying to climb up his arm and onto his chest. He hums when he feels you crawling over his skin, but still didn’t open his eyes. You grind your teeth in frustration and cup your hands around your mouth. “Lucio!!”

Again, nothing. You jump up and down on his chest. He stuck his pinky out beneath your feet, making your fall over on top of his hands. He snickers, eyes still closed, but you stuck your tongue out at him anyways. Moving to stand, you didn’t realize a corner of your dress had got caught between his fingers until it was completely pulled off your body, falling to a useless pile of fabric at your feet.

**That** caught his attention.

You cover your chest and turned around, coming face to face with Lucio’s massive, curious eyes, making the short trip from your head to toe. His face seemed otherwise frozen, but to you, that one flick of his pupils meant everything.

“Um.” Like last time, he seemed in awe of your state, but something was different in the way he stares at you. You cover your chest more thoroughly and clench your legs together to hide your nethers.

“Sorry!” you yell, hopefully loud enough for him to hear, and went to grab the bandana. He tugged it just out of your reach, a uncharacteristically dickish move, and pulls an earbud out.

“Aren’t you a cutie?” he asks, poking his finger into your side. You stumble and push his finger away, only to get attacked again, pushed over onto your butt.

“Lucio!” He reaches like he’s about to pick you up, fingers curled around your midsection, when an idea strikes him. You aren’t sure what it is, but the way he suddenly looks over you with a certain air of lust gives you a good idea. Again you move to stand, and he pushes you down until you’re laying on your back.

“Hold on,” he says, his voice the same bright tone as ever. “Oh, wow, it’s the perfect fit…”

“What are you doing?” you asked him, eyes rolled back to the ceiling. He had you by your ankle, gently spreading your legs to not hurt you. You weren’t actually concerned with it until you felt something cold and metal press against your nethers. You leaped up, but he easily held you down with his thumb.

“Relax.” You wouldn’t have it. Though his hold was tight, you manage to squeeze out from beneath his thumb and get a look at what he was holding: the plug of his headphones. He’d unplugged them when you weren’t looking and had it wavering dangerously close between your legs. He almost looked hurt that you crawled away.

“Were you...gonna put that in me?” you ask, pointing tentatively at the plug. Lucio takes out his other earbud and twirls it around his finger, the plug still gripped in his other hand.

“Do you not want it in you?” You had a hard time keeping your jaw from dropping. How were you supposed to respond? What were you even supposed to think?

“I-I mean, that’s just...is it...why?” You’re no longer worried about covering yourself now that Lucio’s already seen, but you still feel the urge to cross your arms when Lucio tilts his head at you.

“I mean, why not? You even gonna be this small again?” He raises the plug and wiggles it enticingly between two fingers. “Up for a little more experimenting?”

“Experimenting is what got me in this mess in the first place,” you mutter. But, nonetheless, you move back to the middle of his stomach, lowering yourself to a seat and reclining back. He waits patiently for you to get settled and exposing yourself to him before he moves forward, sliding the sleek silver tip of the plug between your folds and inside of you. At your miniscule size, it fills you perfectly.

“Ohhh my god,” you moan, falling onto your back. Lucio’s finger slides beneath your head to prop you up.

“Everything good?” he asks you. You nod your head and he takes the hint, setting a slow pace in and out of you. The plug slides with ease, the small ridges along the edges rubbing against you in interesting, foreign ways that you were unfamiliar with. You hold onto his shirt for leverage, and he pushes your head up a bit further.

“I know this was a little sudden,” he starts, his voice lower than usual, almost in a trance. He pushes the metal tip all the way inside and gyrates it in little circles with his thumb, making you cry out in shock. “I just...you’re so cute when you’re all tiny like that.”

“I’m cute all the time,” you correct him, sticking your nose up defiantly. He chuckled, his entire chest rising and falling with the sound.

“My bad, you’re 100 percent right,” he said, his finger sliding out from behind your head. It moved and slid beneath your hips instead, raising you up at a steep angle. You could almost see the bulge of the plug pressing inside of you from past your stomach. You suck your breath in harshly.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me where to put it,” Lucio murmurs, sliding down the bed until he was lying completely flat. You roll your hips in time with the thrusts, no desire crossing your mind except for what he was doing to you right in that second. Your toes curled in ecstasy, and for a moment only incoherent babbles were making it out of your brain and across your lips.

“What was that?” he asked, arousal dripping off his every word. You couldn't even think of a way to respond, the way your body was quaking, whimpers bubbling in your throat and escaping without your control. You kick feebly, pressing your thighs together and grinding on the plug. You were desperate to find some sort of end to your surmounting pleasure. Lucio began to shake his hand, making the plug "vibrate" inside of you, and that was the push you needed.

"C-Cu-FUCK! Cumming!" you cry out. Your back arches until you nearly flip on your head, had it not been for Lucio's quick thinking, his finger moving from your hips to your back. His finger single-handedly supports you as you writhe on the plug of his headphones, your juices coating the sleek metal and dripping lightly down your thighs. Your tongue lolled out of the corner of your mouth and you wheezed, completely spent.

When you stopped shaking, Lucio gently lowered you until you were flat, plug sliding out of your hole was ease. You wanted to curl up and sleep on his warm chest. He raised the plug closer to his face to inspect, lips quirking in a peculiar smile.

"Looks like I'm going to need new headphones," he joked. Your face, previously a light pink, darkened to full-on red. You covered your cheeks with your hands. The reaction was met with a chuckle, but when you looked back at him, his face was almost concerned.

“You’re not actually mad about that, are you?” you question. Your hand travels down to your thighs, where you could feel the wet slick he had coaxed out of your body. No wonder that thing was sliding in so easily.

“It’s not that,” he assures you, tossing the plug off onto the bed. “I just...I’ve still got, like, a _problem._ ”

Following his eyes, you turned around and were met with a massive bulge against his sweatpants. His thumb hooks beneath his waistband and he shoves them down, letting his cock burst out and stand stiff in front of you, larger than you were tall. The blood that had previously collected in your cheeks drains from your face, making you dizzy.

“I...don’t know what you want me to do with that, Lucio.” He outright snorts at your statement, covering his mouth and laughing into his palm.

“You don’t, you don’t have to do anything,” he coughs, trying to smooth his laughter out. He wraps one hand around the base of his cock and begins to stroke it, taking gentle care to rub the tip with his thumb. “You can just watch if you want.”

Just watching was the last thing you wanted to do, but you couldn’t do much else at your size. You watched him work his way to a quick orgasm, his cock already rock solid from the moment he pulled it out. His breathing was escalating quickly. He let out his first moan, a lewd noise you never expected to hear come from Lucio, and that’s when you got the idea.

“Cum on me.” You didn’t have to tell him twice. He positioned his hand so that his load would spew out all over his stomach, and directly on top of you. You moved into a better position, laying with your legs spread wide and your hands on your thighs, massaging them as you waited for his peak.

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” he grunted, free hand coming to rest next to you and his finger pressing against your chest. You arched into his touch, and he moved his finger down your stomach. The moment it hit your folds you jumped, over-sensitive flesh alarmed from his massive weight. The wail that came from your mouth made him throw his head back forcefully. “Augh!”

The first string of cum nearly blinded you, had you not turned your head to the side. It hit you like syrup, falling into beadlets on your abdomen and dripping off onto your sides. The next strand hit your legs, coating the inside of your thighs and nethers in sticky white fluid. His chest is heaving, his heartbeat pounding into your head as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Wow.” Another strand of cum, and you were completely covered. You sat up, looking down to assess the damage, and one more spurt hit the top of your head and dripped over your face before he finally dropped his cock against his body, spent. “Wow.”

“Shower time!” you yelled, only half-joking. Lucio laughed but it was a breathless wheeze compared to before. You flicked the worst of the mess off of your body, letting it splatter across Lucio’s dark skin. You felt 10 pounds heavier, like a waterlogged pet. You looked at Lucio expectantly, but all he gave you was a half-lidded, spaced-out gaze.

“That’s a good look for you," he admitted. "I'd say this experiment was a success."


End file.
